A hunts Damnation
by Zelfra1234
Summary: The hunt is cursed because of a mistake of the few


**A.N.**

 **Hello all you readers, this is a one shot that popped into my head randomly and just had to get out into written form.**

 **Here you go readers prepare for** **the hunts Damnation**

 **The hunts damnation**

 **Time: 6:37 pm.**

 **Location: Montauk forest.**

I've been tracking a deer for a few hours now. My eyes drift upwards to the sun as a thought runs through my mind.

"The sun is soon to set soon, I need to get back. But I am so close to getting this deer for my family, we need it if we are going to live."

Suddenly I stop as I see fresh tracks in front of me. Bending down to look at them I remark that the tracks I've been tracking are actually those of a doe not a buck.

As I examine the tracks more closely I notice something strange about the tracks.

"This doe has an extra toe on each foot. That is unusual."

I say this out loud not knowing what I'm hunting is really a goddess.

I notice the direction of the tracks are leading me towards a clearing I've been to before. I asked my wife to marry me in that clearing. The fact that the deer was seemingly heading directly towards it put me on guard. Deer aren't able to move with the nessicary agility to even get into the clearing.

I take my bow out and get it ready I case I spot the doe. My family won't survive the winter if I don't bag this deer.

I catch a glimpse of the clearing and I see the doe standing in the middle staring straight up at the moon. Before I even can line up my shot I get a feeling as if the deer isn't just a deer.

The thought rapidly consumes my mind. "Ok a deer moving with unnatural grace staring at the moon, with a feeling of immense power coming from it. The only thing that makes sense at this point is the deer is either connected to the goddess of the moon or the deer is the goddess of the moon."

In my pondering I continue my thoughts aloud.

"So if that's the lady of the moon then where is her hunt? Did I stumble upon a part of the forest I'm not supposed to be in tonight?"

I put my bow away and raise my hands trying not to be hostile as I call out.

"Okay hunt of your there you can come out now, I mean no harm. I didn't know this part of the forest was yours for however long you're staying here."

A trio of rustling leaves comes from above me as ten girls drop down almost silently pointing drawn bows at my face. One steps forward wearing a silver circlet on her head. This tells me she is the general of this group.

(I apologize for Zoe fans but I can't write old English so bear with me here.)

"What are you doing in this forest male and who are you."

"Well firstly I am attempting to hunt food for my family or we won't survive the winter. Secondly my name is Leon Block eight generation legacy of Nyx."

The whole group of girls reels back in shock at my proclamation. As they try to process this info a new voice appears behind be saying.

"I did not know there were any mortals with a relation to Nyx at all. That must be why you weren't shocked at finding out the existence of a goddess."

"Oh I knew they existed since I was a kid, and I met one in this very forest. In that clearing behind you."

"Who was it male?"

The voice of the lieutenant rings out behind me.

"Why it was my eight times great grandmother Nyx. She informed me about the gods and that her children and domain hold no harm towards me. And some of her children are my friends."

"Who are her children boy?" Artemis asks to me.

"The hell hounds, they have never hurt me or my family and some of them have guided me out of this forest when I was lost and still learning this forest. I feel most at ease when I'm in darkness than light." I reply.

The goddess regards me with caution.

"Well as long as you speak the truth about why you came here you can leave with that which you were hunting."

She waved her hand and a deer appeared in front of me already dead.

I kneel down to take a hold of the deer and lift it up to rest on my shoulders.

I grunt with some exertion as a say.

"Thank you my lady, this deer has enough meat to last me and my family for half a year at most. Thank you for this. I will now devote another part of my meal to you in my sacrifices, just as I sacrifice to Nyx. Farewell! My lady."

I move off past the hunt into the forest towards my home.

 **P.O.V Artemis**

Phoebe take two other girls and follow him to make sure he is telling the whole truth.

"Yes my lady, it will be done."

"Zoe to me we have some things to discuss."

 **P.O.V phoebe**

I picked out of the hunters the two who have the most hatred of men beside me to help with torturing the male who dared enter this forest.

 **P.O.V Leon**

Location: half a kilometre from his house.

I a starting to get tired from holding this deer and hope it is only a little bit further to my house.

I stop as I hear a rustling coming from ahead of me and stop, I try to strain my ears to hear what this is further when pain erupts from the centre of my chest.

I look down to see an arrow protruding from my chest.

I drop the deer at my side and fall on my knees attempting to not cough and make the injury worse.

As I am doing so I see three of the hunters walk out from behind the trees in front of me praising each other on how well of a shot that was.

A white hot rage rolls through me giving me at the belief that the girls hatred of men was so much that they would shoot me just because I am a male. They took no heed to the fact that I said I had a family. I raise my hand to point at them and curse them with my last breath

"Hunters who have betrayed the moon, I say these words swearing on my soul.

Every time you raise a bow your skill with a bow will leave you and you will be mortal once again.

For every innocent male you kill in cold blood two hunters will perish, and for every Hunter that dies your goddess will lose a percentage of her power.

When all of the hunters have gone because of your hatred for men the moon will fall as well.

Your actions now have sealed the fate of the hunt.

These words I swear upon my soul as Leon block. The hunt will pay for your actions here today.

This is the last thing I can say before my world goes black as I fall back into the ground.

 **A.N.**

 **And that was a one-shot.**

 **If any of you want me to turn it into a full story continuing from after leons death.**

 **I need every one of you to say you want it in the reviews.**

 **(10 reviews saying you want it works as well)**

 **See all ya later**

 **Peace out**


End file.
